This invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to computer systems which interface with telephone systems.
Ever since Dr. John Mauchly and J. Pesper Eckert put together some eighteen thousand vacuum-tubes to make the "ENIAC" (electronic numerical integrator and calculator), computers have been increasingly used to make life easier and simpler for human operators.
As the computer developed into the easy to use form of today, there was a significant push to marry it with the telephone to create an even more useful device to ease human work.
To do this combination, the approach which has been taken is known as a "modem". A modem is a combination modulator and demodulator which converts the binary digital information from the computer to an audio tone signal suitable for use by the telephone line. The modem thereby permits the computer access to the phone line itself.
A variety of modems have been developed. Typical modems and their capabilities are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,654, entitled "Automatic Telephone Dialer System with Printed Storage", issued to Kelley et al. on Sep. 1, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,976, entitled "Automatic Telephone Dialer Utilizing an Electronic Telephone Book", issued to Basch on Apr. 28, 1987.
Modems though permit a two way communication. They are modulators-demodulators and as such they permit computer to transmit through the telephone line, and also to receive data and instructions through the same telephone line. It is this remote access to the computer that can create severe security breaches. In many situations, there is a pronounced need to keep the contents of the computer secure and safe.
Security for a computer with a modem has developed into an elaborate arrangement to keep the computer's contents secure from both tampering and viewing by unauthorized personnel. Typical security measures include passwords, call-back identifications, and restricted hosts.
As is well known though, these measures merely provide extra challenges for computer "hackers" who find it exciting to enter a secure computer. Even strict Federal Laws have not done much to curtail these "break-ins".
Due to these facts, many governmental and private agencies have banned all modems from their premises. Although this eliminates any routes the hackers may have into the computers, it also keeps the power of the computer from being applied to the telephone.
It is clear from the foregoing that there is a need for a secure way to incorporate a computer with telephone capabilities.